


Sweet Smell of Yours

by SAiu002



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAiu002/pseuds/SAiu002
Summary: *Please don't read it's personal*If lost, please throw it in the last and foundI believe in you to not read it.(((it's a journal that is written by Mingyu a secret journal only his significant other can read))(((but it's lost and the curiosity makes you want to read the journal and you did...))
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 3





	1. 6th November

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this journal ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy ;)

"In conclusion, I just want you to trip and fall so I can make a quality video" "I am sorry but that's a NO FROM ME" as I said and left the room, it's annoying to have these type of friends but without them, I'll probably die. Life in high school is not really what they glorify in television but it's just another phase of my life that I have to go through, to be honest, I don't understand the concept of living the more I think things get weird.  
I don't have a big goal or passion I just don't want to disappoint my parents and the people I care. In these thoughts that I was invested in, I didn't notice my surrounding, I bumped into him (someone stop this curse I do not like this at all) I kept apologizing while helping him to get up. I really did not pay much attention to him, because, hey! This happens on a regular basis. However, something in him got my attention his sweet smell (like strawberry or vanilla or COCO maybe?) it was very unique and I very much liked it! That’s when I actually looked at him in the eye "Damn that's pretty sharp one you got there" I said out loud. He was confused with this whole situation and just tilted his head as in wtf is wrong with this dude.  
Then I realized what I said and looked away from him and just started to walk or run? I don't remember I just wanted to get out of the situation. I then acted as if this whole situation never took place and went on with my school work, but somewhere deep down I missed his sweet smell (hell I am weird that I am attracted to smell) bullshit I don't even know that he existed, I am in my last year, so there is no way I would have not met him.(hE is a Mystery) .  
As I packed my bag and left with my friend who wouldn't shut up with the "Do YOU think plants feel pain" I mean the convo wasn't that bad I think some plants do feel pain but that's not the point here, the point is I saw him, oh and he is tall (not as tall as me duh)   
And he was talking with my junior (she is the sweet girl who brought me a coffee when I spilt it by accident) and they both seemed to be in their own little world. I did not feel like disturbing them with my awkwardness. Ok maybe I feel that I am making this up but I swear when for some reason when our eyes met he smiled at me (oh god I want to stop thinking about it but I could never stop myself you know) for that brief moment I felt like I could do anything like the feeling, a purpose to have this life. Maybe my senior year is not going to be that boring. (i hope I can meet him again)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

Today is my best day I really am proud of myself that I was able to do the most confident that all the juniors kids are scared. Speak to a cute or hot one; damn I am so lucky I have not killed myself in the process.  
He came today and (holy shit I felt like I am in a movie like everything was so dramatic for a reason) was waiting for the last hour classes to get over. Then proceeded to search for that girl he spoke with a couple of days back. I took the opportunity to dash in and straight up waved to his face. Poor soul got a heart attack and had to take several deep breaths. I was embarrassed at this point so I said fuck it after the convo is over I am going to jump off to a near cliff. After an awkward pause, he finally recognized me (he recognized me isn’t that enough for me to rest in peace).  
“Aren’t you the kid who ran away after bumping me?”   
And I would like to say that is the end of the story, I am closing the journal because I sprinted out of that shit again.  
Just kidding I just stood there and gasped. (I looked like a meme) but it was worth because it made him laugh and kept laughing (he kinda have a contagious laugh or maybe I just want to ease down the tension in me so I laughed too) and he said that he was just joking because apparently my expression was lively so he wanted to see more of it. (aw man right in the feels) I just smiled at him and apologized once again for my action and running away, he didn’t mind it though because the whole situation was funny for him. And after that he introduced himself…  
Jeon Wonwoo  
And he is in is first year of college doing art and literature. Not lively one that you see at the party but a guy you can have a deep conversation with. (maybe my judgment is wrong but who knows ) Well, he is a year older to me, so that makes me raise a question that he wouldn’t answer, why is he here in this school? Ok, I know its not some rude thing to ask but I thought at the moment it wasn’t the best idea to ask. We talked about random things. But one thing I knew from the little interaction we had before him leaving to talk to the girl, he is very observant and an introvert (his attitude, body language and everything say he is an introvert). And I am just lucky to have him speak to me with not much barrier. He seems like a nice person.  
As my friend dragged me out of the school to kill some time by playing basketball, I saw him leaving the school and this time I called his name out loud and waved to get his attention. He looked at me and softly giggled and waved in return. Screw this he is going to be on my friend list who would attend my funeral. Cause he gives a lot of positive energy and I like it.

I hope I meet him regularly so we can spend some time and maybe introduce him to my friends


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

I do not like how today went, I don’t know how to express my sadness. I didn’t know it was a bad idea to talk about him to my friends (I genuinely don’t know why it is wrong to talk about someone that you met and spoke). 

Minghao and Seokmin my dearest friends whom I share most of my life with, I shared this to them. Well, Hao being Hao just brushed it off, he didn’t pay much attention to my story, but DK, well that guy basically ruined the whole thing by constantly cracking dumb ass jokes. (Like bro I understand your loud but I am sharing my story so don’t JUST CUT IN) but paid attention to everything I said. After I finally finished the whole interaction part, he asked whether he could meet him (Well duh he can but why did I feel like a little kid who felt irritated because they had to share their things with others weird…). Therefore, when we were leaving the school building I saw Wonwoo at the school ground. Me being so happy I approached him quickly and introduced my presence to him (he got used to my giant body creeping out of nowhere I think). He smiled and said Hi (well freak that man can get all the girls in this school). With the interaction we had before had made him comfier around me, he was all smiling and bright talking about a kitten he saw while coming here. In addition, showed those photos to me. 

As the conversation, was getting interesting about the kitten, ma friend DK screaming my name and running towards my direction. (I really hope I get the opportunity to lecture him how loud he is and how it can make strangers want to punch the shit out of him, “Gyu….Broo how can you just leave me with Hao, he wouldn’t stop muttering about how to kill and hide the body, what body??, who did he kill I am scared! I am still 17 and I am not ready to go to jail. Oh, you're with someone…HI”.  
That’s when it struck me that I wanted to introduce him to DK. “Are you the Wonwoo guy that this giant wouldn’t stop talking about?” 

….First ducking of all what does he mean I wouldn’t shut up talking about and second of all wasn’t he the one who kept saying to continue when I wanted to drop when Hao lost interest. With all the crap he was saying I didn’t notice Wonwoo getting distressed.“Meet my friend Lee Seokmin crazy but in a good way so no harm is done”. He just smiled and bowed a little which my buddy enthusiastically returned back with a bow. For a few seconds, no one said anything so to fill the air I said why Wonwoo was here (which I never mentioned to him before). DK, a naturally curious person asked him and why is he talking with her. (To be honest, I was happy that he asked because I never would ask that question). At this point his face, his attitude…..was cold; it felt like I was standing with someone else, not the Wonwoo I knew. DK could not say anything, he was little hurt (let me tell you journal when my friend gets hurt he masks with his bright smile and it hurts to see because I know when he does that, wait I am sidetracking now…) “Oh man I forgot I said I am meeting up with Chan, it was nice meeting you I hope we could talk more when we meet again byeeee Gyu!” and he left. I couldn’t just leave Wonwoo without answering his rude behaviour “Will you mind your own business I didn’t ask for this” is what he said, what does he mean by that it’s not like I asked him to give a speech to a public or forced him to give his whole life history. After saying that he was about to leave so I grabbed his shoulder to get back his attention. “Don’t touch me” with the intimidating tone, it gave me so many chills I just stood there as he left the school. (he really do have a deep voice) I wanted to ask him what was the matter for his attitude to change the moment he met my friend if I was in Seok's position I would have been hurt too, but he is an angel. I really hope I could talk about this to him when we meet next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

“I am sorry”  
Hearing those words, I didn’t know what to say because that’s what I wanted to hear but DK should hear that more than me…  
I did see him for the next 2 days after that argument (??) but I just ignored his presence because why would I talk to a person who wouldn’t give a reason for their anger and rude to the people who wants to talk with them, but at the same time I really wanted to go speak with him and maybe being a little pushy he would say his reason and everything would go back normal. But my anger was enough to stop me from going.  
It was Friday and everyone was planning for the weekend and for a change I wanted to stay in home and learn how to cook, weird hobby but I really enjoyed when my mom for a change asked me to cook while she assisted (I am a lazy one and would only do something when others say me to do). So I am just going to cook and maybe drag my Hao and DK and just enjoy.  
While leaving the school building I saw him once again, but I felt he was waiting for me more than for the girl he spoke with, and my instincts were right he called my name (mind you, it was his first time to call me felt just right). I stood there as he approached me and he stood there restless didn’t know what to say, the tension was too much so I was about to leave. “I am sorry…” ok wait what is the first thing I said aloud (crown me as the dumbest fellow on earth). He took a breath and said, “I am sorry I was rude to you I didn’t mean it I was out of my mind.”   
“Only to me?” I asked. He realized and said to my friend too, I felt he took to many practised in his head before finally he said to me, I had to cool the tension so I said it's okay you had your reasons and didn’t bring up anything after that.  
“So I saw the kitten again, you want to see its Mother?” thank you for breaking the ice at that moment I didn’t know what to say something to break the awkwardness between us, thank you for taking the lead.  
I happily nodded and he proceeded to show the pictures lovely pics (he had a selfie with cat why do they have the same expression it was cute in its own way). I asked about how he is going to spend his weekend, well a gamer boy we got here! Turns out he loves staying at home and occasionally go out with his friends. “How about you?” well I said honestly (why ‘honest’ because some people make fun of it like seriously have you ever tried even before you tried you can’t classify it as boring) because it's him and I don’t feel like he would judge. He was surprised first, maybe a little excited too!  
“That something worth the time you know, especially when you enter university life it would come handy. Go for it!” it gave me a lot of confidence and motivation for me to give it a shot. I asked him whether he wanted to try out my food, he hesitated but I assured him that it’s not necessary to change his schedule for me but shook his said and not worry he was just where we could meet, I suggested him a café that we both could access.  
“Lullaby café? It's perfect for both of us so can we meet there?” he nodded happily to my suggestion. And so this evening I kept pestering my mom to teach me something fancy so I can impress him. But mom straight up gave me no because I am not that skilled to make them. So to go on the safe side she said instead of cooking let us take baking. Well, Saturday seems to be having a lot of fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

It was a bad idea to call my friends while I try to bake for the first time, Uhh this immature basterds were this close to ruin my cake thank God my hero aka my mom saved the day….  
It’s been a long time since I had the purpose to wake up, I felt so motivated today that I was ready to keep trying in order to get the perfect cake! It’s 10am DK ranged and informed that he would be late and said NOT to carry on without him by then Hao was there so we were just talking about the exam that is soon going to come up, and we're just messing around while my mom was making sure that all the necessary items were available. Seok finally arrived with his smile that is too bright and contagious that I couldn’t even get mad at him for making us wait.  
So here was the thing we 3 had zero clues about baking for the 12years of schooling they never thought us about this. She first made us sit down and gave several precautions it was very weird not because of my mom teaching us what not to do but DK taking notes as if it's going to come up for an exam.   
After all those instructions, she finally left us in the kitchen while she would occasionally come and supervise us. ( WAIT WHAT? Mom got to teach me not just leave me alone with these 2). She literally just gave me a YouTube link in order to make a simple chocolate cake and freaking left. I knew I was doomed but I had hoped you know a small hope that my friends would cooperate and help me. But no I was wrong so wrong that I wanted to just sit and cry till my mortal life come to an end ( I know it sounds dramatic but at that moment that’s how I felt.)   
First, we all watched the video to know where to start. I asked DK to break the eggs and beat it (a simple job for everyone? Yes for him? No) that dude didn’t know how to break an egg kept messing up and in the end murdered 2 eggs (ok we all murder eggs but he was brutal) so I gave that job to Hao while I was the melting the chocolate for the extra layer. This time it was not DK but Hao he kept stealing the chocolate and maybe me too but mostly it was he who had it the most. And by 15 minutes it was gone, ok leave it its fine it’s the last step so, for now, let's focus on the cake. Half of the flour was on the ground and the other half was on DK’s shirt, there were some on the table and he was acting like a professional chef and was adding water, making dough while Hao was making a video of him doing that.   
“WHY ARE YOU MAKING DOUGH???? We are making a GOD DAMN CAKE LEE SEOKMIN!!!!” I yelled while I was about to go check up on the oven I was an idiot I didn’t know why I wanted to touch the inside of the oven (BAD FUCKING IDEA) my mother preheated the oven so it was hot inside and I jerked out of that hell hole screaming like little kid and smashed those beaten eggs.  
Everything was in slow motion eggs in the air, me falling while DK laughing…….THOSE damn eggs were all over me while the other 2 kept laughing. My mom entered the kitchen surprised with the whole situation, she made sure that I go take a bath and asked the 2 politely to clean (my mom is the kindest person you would have met) those two did what they were told to while I went to change.  
I took an hour just so I can escape from that cleaning, when I came back they left with a very clean kitchen. My mom asked whether I wanted to do again I nodded, she then pinched my ears (ouch hurts!)  
“Then do it properly, if you mess the kitchen one more time I think that would be the last time I allow you inside!” I took her warning seriously and made sure to follow the whole process and by the time it was over it was already 5.00 pm. It came out good and asked my mom to taste well she was impressed with my skills. Even I was surprised by my own newfound skill. Make sure I will make a new cake that is even better than this one I hope he likes them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

Today was the best day ever!!  
And the day of the meeting came, I am prepared I had the confidence why? Because I now had some experience in this baking world. It’s now 12 am perfect time to NOT screw things up everything was ready and some good music at the back ( Let me tell you having a music going on the background is good because even if I come to a realization that I am screwing up at least there is some good beat to beat the shit out and me drowning in my own misery) (I am sidetracking I do not like this about me at all.) And then I started with me making the most simple yet delicious chocolate cake a with nothing because I didn’t have the energy to go buy them (beep…beep…a...lazy….human…here)  
It's done it's over, I accomplished…this small task now I have a very huge task coming up. Meeting Wonwoo I know its simple meet to share my cake but I feel kind of nervous meeting him what if he doesn’t like the taste of it gosh save me in this loop so I said to myself screw this screw everything its Wonwoo even if it tastes shit he wouldn’t bluntly say anything so I am good.

“It’s bland”   
That moment everything in me broke down like I felt my heart lost its floating energy and fell into my stomach (if a biology student read this they would sacrifice their soul to Satan in order to get me a special place in hell) “Oh I am sorry it’s my first time so yeah better luck next time” God I was trying so hard not to cry. He then laughed as if I made the best worst joke ever he couldn’t stop no matter what. Finally, after like 5 minutes he stopped explained why he laughed. Apparently, that little shit lied to me that it was a lie and the cake was actually good he. Wanted. To. Tease. Me.   
I still didn’t believe his words because I thought he felt bad for me so in order to make me happy he said that. So I kept saying its fine and not lie about it. He asked me to eat it and I tried (it tasted good but maybe I am wrong he is right) I just nodded and said yeah it tastes plain.  
“No no Mingyu it tastes good I was kidding please don’t say that, ok wow how should I convey you that it tastes good” He was deep in thought and I was just thinking of how to just give this cake to my friends (wasting food is no even if its poisonous…..I am kidding do not eat that tastes funny). Then finally, Wonwoo made a move he asked a waiter to eat the cake, she was confused but smiled at us and kept saying that she was not allowed to eat offered by customers, but he kept insisting her and finally, she gave in (because of 1. He suddenly started to make sad puppy is he allowed to do that 2. Charming 3. Man is hot af) and after tasting it she was giving thumbs up and she liked the taste of it, the only fault she found was that it didn’t have much decoration on the cake. That’s when I finally I actually believed that yes this Wonwoo guy was lying and that the was actually not bad.  
“I am sorry I never thought you would take it serious even after lying”. It was fine I am good back to normal, I just wanted to get this serious atmosphere out. So I said “Wow Wonwoo you really go some gut working out there like you instantly just started to talk up with her. If I was in your place I would actually never ask like wow no I WILL get nervous and I WILL stutter.”   
Well, he started just blush furiously “yo man you okay? You are crazy red” (yes that’s exactly what I said) “Oh I just now realized I just spoke to a lady whom I never met,” he said. Oh, so this man does feel nervous when talking to strangers. We both just looked at each other and laughed at this whole mess, then after that we had a light talk about the climate change (ok it's not a light topic but we only had been talking about a glimpse of it). And then moved onto talking about my plans after my high school, he then shared about the struggle of his degree and oh yes the kitty too. Having a conversation with him, it felt like only an hour but it was already 7 pm and he had to leave for some other. So we bid our goodbyes and leave to our respective place.  
!Ting! a message from him ‘I had fun today thank you for sharing your cake I really loved it and so did out little convo’ (yes I got his number from himmm)   
I loved how today I hope this happens more often :)


End file.
